1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel hand operated mechanism for cutting cigars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held devices are known for cutting the tip from cigars. Typically, simple devices for cigar cutting consist of one or two blades slidably mounted in a case, which blade(s) crush down on the cigar to separate the tip. The crushing action tends to tear unevenly, rather than shear evenly the tip of the cigar. Such mechanisms have no mechanical force advantage, but depend upon the strength of the operator to force the blade(s) against the cigar tip. Sliding mechanisms are inherently subject to alignment concerns because of the necessary contact surface of the sliding mechanisms, causing uneven closing of blade(s). Further, hand operation of the sliding action may seem unnatural and inconvenient to the operator.
Other cigar-cutting devices use complex cam mechanisms to cause shearing of the cigar tip, avoiding the crushing of the tip. However, these mechanisms tend to be more complex and costly and, due to their complexity, may have excessive weight and size for hand use.